


Meant To Be

by NathanSha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanSha/pseuds/NathanSha
Summary: Soulmate AU, where Lucas's hand is is scripted with 2 words while Jungwoo has a whole paragraphMentions of Markhyuck





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It’s been a long time since I’ve wrote my last fanfic. And this is my first ever NCT fanfic. I’m so sorry if there are any mistakes since English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this cringy fanfic!

“HOLY SHIT I’M LATE!”

First day of school. And Wong Yukhei, or Huang Xuxi, who goes by Lucas, is late for school.

Well not first day of school actually. It’s actually his first day on Neo Culture Technology Academy of Performing Arts. Quite a long name for a school. But this one is a no joke. Neo Culture Technology Academy of Performing Arts is one of the prestigious arts high school. Every kids around the world who wants to be a successful musician know that being a student at this particular school would give them some kind of privilege that will secure their future.

Neo Culture Technology Academy of Performing Arts, or know by its acronym, NCT Academy, held a global audition for new students every year. That looks easy, but jokes on you. This audition is probably one of the hardest things to be passed in this world. Many kids failed on this process.

Not only that, this academy even had this ‘training’ session to ensure that only the best kids got enroll to the academy. This training usually takes about a year or shorter. If you do your best, congrats. But sometimes there are kids who dropped out of this session.

Knowing this, you might probably think that Lucas did some amazing things to be enrolled in this school.

Fun fact: he didn’t

Lucas was doing poor during his middle school. He wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. He didn’t know what he wanted to be when he grow up.

This self proclaimed Justin Bieber look alike is failing in every class at his school. His parents, even though disappointed, afraid of their son of not having a future, they supported Lucas through up-downs, and let Lucas to be anything what he want, as long as it is not illegal.

One day, he saw this article about NCT Academy and the global audition they are having in his hometown, Hong Kong. Looking at it, he thought “Why not?”. He thinks that this audition as a one time experience. No hard feelings, no high hopes. Just do it.

He didn’t have any preparation. When he came to the audition place, everyone was practicing their moves, doing some vocal warm up, practicing high notes, and stuff like that.

The fact that he just struck 3 model poses and passed the audition, everyone was so shocked. No exception to him. He was happy, but some of the other competitors didn’t.

Everyone seemed so nice to him. But in his back, those who envied him talked shit. Lucas, being the happy-go-lucky self, didn’t knew this. Lucas is just that kind of kid who just get along with everyone. Until one day he accidentally eavesdrop a conversation, which kind of broke his heart a little. Since then, he started to train hard, becoming a rapper, and also learn Korean language, proving that he is not just ‘a talentless visual’.

Back to current state. Lucas, who just finished his 30-minutes-morning-routine-squished-into-3-minutes. Struggling to put on his uniform while still dripping wet, ran quickly straight out of his room in the dormitory.

He was too busy too realized that a small, inked words of ‘Uh, hi?’, formed on his forehand.

***

“Where the hell is he?”

6 teenagers, sitting in a circle in the multipurpose room. They’ve been waiting for their new teammate for about an hour.

“God, this is our first meeting for out first project, and the new kid is late?” The black hair kid whined as he stretched his arms

“Calm down Doyoung, he could show up in any minute. Besides, what if he’s already up, but he’s just to scared to meet us?” The redhead with slit eyebrows calmed his friend down, patting his back as he cool down.

“I don’t think so,” one the kids, the blonde one, argued. “He’s been snoring since I left our room”

“I couldn’t wait any longer!”, Doyoung shouted. “He should have wake up earlier knowing the fact that it is his first day! And also his first project meeting! This is so unprofessional! This is unacceptable!”

“Hey hey hey,” a guy, with strawberry blonde hair, replied to him. “Why don’t you walk down with Jaehyun-hyung for coffee, you know, cool down for a little bit?”

“Your not angry just because you are also late like him, Mark! I entered the room since 6 a.m. knowing damn well that this a big project and we are meeting our new member!”

“Hey I’m not late! Donghyuck needed some help with this homework so I had to stop by his room. And I also brought Jaehyun-hyung with us!”

“Back again with the ‘boyfriend’ excuses”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“EVERYONE IN SCHOOL KNOWS THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE A COUPLE!”

“God what did I just signed up for” Taeyong, the redhead, facepalmed.

Mark and Doyoung started to argue, not realizing that Jungwoo, is hissing in pain holding his right arm, thinking that it would lessen the pain

“CAN YOU JUST STOP ARGUIN-WHAT IS IT JUNGWOO? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR ARM!?” Jaehyun tried to break down the argument, until he looked up to his younger mate, in pain.

Taeyong, being the mama and a good leader he is, quickly get up to check on his junior

“Hold up, wait, is that a, is that a soulmate tattoo!?”

“Wow, that’s quite a long one…”

Everyone gathered around Jungwoo. The poor kid knows that his friends are quite curious about it. He let go his grip and take a better look at this mystical weird stuff

Soulmate tattoo isn’t quite common. Sure, there are tons of stories about them. But it only happened like once in a while. They are very rare, but it actually exist in this logical word. This means that they are actually destined to be each other.

Or to be simplified, they are meant to be.

They usually are their first word for each other. But, the case is quite different from this.

Jungwoo’s arm, still red and stings, is now full with small words, that makes up to a full paragraph. Everyone is just staring at it. Mixed feelings, between shock, confused, amazed to witness such rare occasion, or just simply shook.

Jungwoo, full name Kim Jungwoo, is one of the best student in NCT Academy. Besides a global audition, NCT Academy also held their infamous weekly audition, dubbed “Saturday Auditions”. Everyone who passed this audition, will instantly become a student, and also won a full scholarship throughout their studies in NCT Academy. But again, everything comes with a price.

This audition is probably something that is impossible to pass, much harder than their global one. The one who could actually pass this would instantly become famous, even before starting school. Yet Jungwoo passed this with flying colours.

Not only that, Jungwoo has a damn great visual. His smile could probably make everyone instantly whipped for him. From young to old, no one can resist his sweet smile. His personality, also submits a great fact that this person is just straight up a big ball of uwu. The way he talk and sings, that soft voice, adds up another reason. And he just gets along with everyone, not afraid of skinship.

He’s probably the softest thing in this world that we need to protect from this bad, cruel world.

“Hey are we just gonna stare up at Jungwoo while he is in pain and we haven’t even start our meeting yet?” Doyoung, crossing his arms, quickly snapped everyone to reality.

“Ah about that, leave it to me. I’ll bring an ice pack from the kitchen,” Mark stood up from his position. Just as he about to leave, Jaehyun spoked, “Donghyuck is probably with the dreamies, he’s not having breakfast at this time”

Mark blushed, everyone laughed, knowing damn well that this boy is just trying to steal some time with his boo. It is obvious that him and Donghyuck, nicknamed Haechan, is a thing. Everyone in the school can see that they are madly in love.

They’re laugh suddenly stop until Doyoung started to talk again, “Leadernim, why don’t you get the first aid kit and treat this guy?”

Taeyong, still concerned at his junior, stood up and was about to leave, trying to help the poor kid. “Yeah, Jungwoo, stay here with Mark, Doyoung, and Winwin. Me and Jaehyun will go out to take the first aid kit and probably some snack. This meeting could actually take a while.”

“Ah, it okay hyung. Let me just do it myself! I’ll go to the infirmary by myself,” Guilty of the kindness of his senior, Jungwoo didn’t want to bother them. He feels that it’s probably better if he just do it by himself.

“Are you sure? You are still in pain, let Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun do it for you,” Winwin tapped Jungwoo’s shoulder, trying to stop him.

“It’s just stinging pain, it’s not like a I broke a bone or fall from the 5th floor. I’ll just go to the infirmary and kitchen to take some bandage and ice. It’ll be fine!” Jungwoo assured his senior.

Jungwoo never made it to the infirmary.

He didn’t even get to leave the room.

Just as he about to open the door, a wild Lucas appeared slammed the door open, slapping Jungwoo’s face and also sends him flying to the other side of the room.

“I’M SO SORRY I’M LATE! OH MY GOSH THERE IS A PERSON! I’M SO SORRY! MY NAME IS WONG YUKHEI OR HUANG XUXI YOU CAN CALL ME LUCAS! DID I HURT YOU? OF COURSE I DID IT! I’M SORRY I’LL PAY THE HOSPITAL BILLS! PLEASE YOU CAN HURT ME BACK JUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU FORGIVE ME! OH MY GOSH THIS IS MY FIRST DAY AND I ALREADY MADE TROUBLE EVERYONE WILL HATE ME! ALSO MY KOREAN IS BAD DON’T AT ME! I’M SO SORRY LAST NIGHT I COULDN’T SLEEP BECAUSE I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT MY FIRST DAY IN NCT ACADEMY! I MAY PROBABLY LOOK AMATEUR I ACTUALLY AUDITION WITH MODEL POSES I DON’T KNOW WHY THEY ACCCEPTED ME AND JUST TALENTLESS VISUAL BUT I TRAINED HARD SO I CAN BE HERE PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME I’LL WORK HARD I HOPE WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!”

Everyone, who was still recovering from Jungwoo’s tattoo, now is having another PTSD after Lucas’s enter to the room.

Nobody talked. Horrified, shook, no words can escape their mouth.

Taeyong, mentally and physically facepalming, questioned himself why he actually wanted to enroll in this school where everyone shares the same braincell including him.

Jaehyun, grateful for Jungwoo’s guilty as he will not get hit by Lucas

Doyoung, stands stiff, suffers from second-hand embarrassment.

Mark, hoping he would get a same age friend, suddenly regrets his wish.

Winwin, calmly watches the drama.

While Jungwoo tried to get up, he realized that the boy’s word is the one that was marked on his hand just right before this incident happened. Jungwoo looked up to Lucas’s eyes, shocked that his meant to be soulmate, is right in front of him. Right now.

Lucas, guilty of what just happened, kneeled down, giving his right hand to his victim, trying to lift him. “Are you okay?”. Jungwoo look to his eyes, he immediately blurted out, “Uh, hi?”.

Lucas finally noticed why his hand stings. He saw his hands, read the small serif font word on his hand. His eyes immediately lit up. He look to Jungwoo. “This, this, this could not be-ah I’m so sorry”

Jungwoo saw the nervousness and guilt on his face, he just smiled. Ah he’s kinda cute.

“It’s okay. I’m Jungwoo. You must be Xuxi.”

Lucas blushed hard. What did I do to deserve this cinnamon roll.

“Ah yes,” Lucas brushed his hair, trying to hide his flushed face out of embarrassment. “I must be so embarrassing, am I?”

“People make mistake, that’s normal,” Jungwoo tucked some of Lucas’s hair behind his ear. This doesn’t help Lucas as his face turned much more red.

“Ahem, I’m sorry to interrupt your destined meeting, but please, get a room. And also, we have a meeting for our first big project,” The other five stand in unison, breaking their moment.

Jungwoo and Lucas looked up to them, still embarrassed, laughed out.

“Hey, you might be new, but it’s okay, we’ll take care of you!” Jungwoo reached out his right arm to Lucas. Lucas, realizing that his days are gonna be much better, grabbed his arm and smiled.

“Yeah, especially when my ‘meant to be’ is next to me”


End file.
